WTBFH
by CrazedKitty13
Summary: Love is in the air, and it is sexy! And Harry forgets his book in potions during detention. He goes to get it and receives the surprise of his life. *Title explained in side, by that I mean it's in full.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi. Please R&R

**Summary: **Harry forgot something in the Potions class during detention. He returns to get it and gets the surprise of his life.

**Rating: **M for sex, and foul language.

**Characters/ Pairings: **Severus Snape & I'm not going to tell you seeing as that would ruin the story…sort of (cough, Lilly, cough- obvious I know). Ron & Hermione – Harry & Ginny – Fred & Jemini (I made her up) – George & Abina (made her up too)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else you regonise. However Jemini and Abina are all mine! Evil laughter that ends in a chocking fit, mainly because I just chocked, like you actually care! Anyways…

_**WTBFH! **_WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL

Harry Potter was in detention…again. This one wasn't nearly as enjoyable as the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. It was an extra potions paper, with Snape. He sighed as he glanced around to see Ron and Hermione sitting to close to be deemed innocent, he watched Hermione's hand pull off of Ron's crotch-definitely not innocent. The girl was bloody brilliant when it came to multitasking; she'd finished off her paper and Ron as well! He saw Fred, in the corner with a short, curly haired witch in Ginny's year, they too seemed to be…close. George, who saw Harry looking, said "Her name's Jemini Jensen, the two are completely smitten! It's a bit unnerving to tell the truth. But she's something that Jem!"

"Huh," Harry's softly replied. "Have become smitten with her too? The two of you always seem to be together, you and Fred I mean."

George smiled. "She has a friend, Abina."

"Well that makes sense."

"Mr. Weasley," Fred, George and Ron looked up, "and Mr. Potter," Fred went back to Jem after sticking his tongue out at his twin, and Ron looked guilty then relieved as he realised for once it wasn't him who was caught with Harry, "which part of working in silence did you not understand?"

Before they could answer a pretty looking witch entered looking flustered, "Professor Snape, there is a situation in the Great Hall that requires your immediate attention, it also requires-" Harry zoned out as she listed things, for lack of a better word supplies.

From the corner of his eye he saw George trying to hide a smile. He sent the other boy a questioning look. George just avidly shook his head.

"In my absence," Snape drawled, "I expect you to do your work." With that he left the room in a twirl of robes.

"To his face and behind his back-," the mysterious girl began, smiling at the back of the room.

"He seriously needs to get laid!" Jemini finished. "What took you so long? I actually finished all my work!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "I doubt it will do you any harm." She'd made her way over to the table that Harry sat at.

"Hello beautiful," George said, she blushed. Her hi back was to snog him, a lot.

"Hi," Harry spoke up, the two broke off. "Abina I presume?"

"No!" She turned to hit George, "Who the hell is Abina?"

"You," Jemini snorted. "Don't confuse the poor kid." Harry didn't think it was a good time to point out that he was older.

Abina rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm Abina. And you are…?"

Ron and Hermione had joined the little gathering, and Ron said in outrage, "How can you not know who he is? He's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One!"

George and Fred found this hysterical, "She was just trying to get a rise outta him!" George whizzed out. "Probably didn't think about offending his boyfriend!" The Twins began to laugh harder. The girls had the decency to try not to laugh. Key word: Try.

Ron who already blushing, turned redder when his girlfriend said in a thoughtful tone, "I always wondered what those noises were in your room when Harry came over to visit. I figured the two of you were playing with Harry's broomstick," Hermione smirked, "I guess it was his other stick." Harry couldn't help but laugh for the simple fact that Hermione is the one who said this, the girl everyone thought was so prude. They were seriously mistaken.

At some point during the laughter and jokes, Harry realized that the Jemini and Abina were all snuggled up with their boyfriends, and still managed to be close enough to whisper things that sent the other one into another round of hysteria. Harry refocused his attention on Fred and George, they were joking and teasing Ron about everything, but even as they did Fred would pause to whisper something dirty in Jem's ear, and his hand would disappear for a moment under her skirt only to come out where he'd lick his fingers most suggestively. After the third or fourth time, Jem gave him a dirty look and got up, she made it halfway to the door before she turned around, "Are you coming or what?" she asked. Harry had never seen Fred move so bloody fast before. George called out for them to go to the closet so Snape couldn't get them in more trouble for being out of detention.

While all that happened George and Abina, merely held hands and whispered to each other lips brushing in a teasing manor. Harry would bet his Firebolt that George was hard as a rock underneath Abina. At one point Abina rolled her eyes, "Hold on, I need more room then the blasted broom closet!" George gave her a look that clearly said bullshit. She rolled her eyes, "I want more room than the broom closet," Abina gave him a sultry look. "Besides, there aren't any toys in there." George groaned, "Damn you woman!"

Harry looked over to his two best friends, who were arguing. But even that made Harry feel lonely and out of place; he missed Ginny more than ever in these moments. (Un)Fortunately, she was smart enough not to get caught and sent to detention.

At the same time Snape barged in, so did Fred and Jem looking positively devilish. They calmed down a bit at the sight of him.

Snape took a quick survey of the place, he did not fail to notice Abina still there and sitting on George's lap, or Ron snatch his hand off Hermione's leg, or Fred and Jemini waltzing in. And he especially didn't fail to notice Potter all by himself, yet surrounded by friends, and that fact and that fact alone is the reason none of them got an extra detention.

Snape just glared at them, "Get out," he finally drawled. They were all too happy to comply.

Snape sighed, once they were gone. Then he swore, "Damn it Potter!" the imbecile had forgotten his book. He was contemplating putting some hex on it when he heard a voice. A voice he'd never forget, a voice that should be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Beautiful people **

**I must say a thank you to Winged-panther1, for reviewing and liking the story! Thank you, kind being. A thank you as well too anyone else who has thought to read this.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any who come with. However Jemini (**you know, like Gemini the zodiac sign**) and Abina are all mine!**

Anyways…

_He Finally Gets Laid_

Harry swore fiercely when he realised that he'd forgotten his Defence Against the Dark Arts book in the potions room. Turning to his two best friends who'd seemed to realise that he wasn't with them anymore.

"I forgot my DADA book," Harry grumbled.

"Oh that's ok, we'll go with you to get," Hermione smiled at him.

Ron frowned, he would have liked this time alone to resort to other matters. "Yeah mate," he said instead, "where'd you leave it?"

"Potions," Ron and Hermione just looked at him.

"You know what, I actually have a shit load of homework that I have to get through," Ron said.

"Yeah…um… I have to talk to Ginny about something, now that I think about it. You actually," Hermione smirked. "Believe me when I say you're going to be glad we had that little chat," she stole a glance at his crotch area. The smile on her face grew.

"Please, please leave that for when I'm nowhere near any of you," Ron whimpered at the thought of his little sister doing kinky things with his best friend.

"Don't worry," Hermione said, "You'll benefit from this little talk too."

"Oh," Ron tried-and failed- to hide the blush spreading on his face.

"Brilliant," Harry grumbled at them as he heading to Potions…alone…to face Snape… "Just bloody brilliant."

xOx

"Severus…" Snape's eyes snapped open. His constant scowl highlighted itself on his face.

"Who's there?" he demanded his hand on his wand.

"Severus, don't tell me you've forgotten me," the voice pouted.

"It can't be," he muttered. He knew that voice, how could he ever forget it? "Lilly?"

Lilly Potter appeared before him, with a smile on her face. "I knew you wouldn't forget me."

Snape stood there stuttering for several minutes, finally he managed to choke out "but you're dead!"

Lilly then frowned at him, "Do I feel dead?" she asked as she put her hand on his.

"No," his voice was shaking.

"Then what's the problem?"

"When I wake up you'll be gone," he was trying very, very hard not to cry.

"I'm always with you Sev. I would have chosen you, if you had given me the chance. I have to admit the Mudblood comment had been a bit of a turnoff," this time Snape couldn't stop the tears.

Then he uttered the words he'd been afraid of while she'd been alive, "I love you."

Lilly straddled him in the chair he so often yelled at her son in, and took his face in her hands, "I love you too."

At her words he smiled, she shifted ever so slightly in his lap. Only then did he realise that the woman of his dreams was on his lap, claiming her love for him. He felt himself harden. So did she.

Lilly Potter-somehow Snape felt in more satisfying to think of her as his enemy's wife on his lap, then just the girl he's loved since he was a child- looked down and giggled.

"Well hello there," Snape hardened further in response. Again Lilly giggled_-that cute girlish laugh might just drive me over _Snape thought numbly. "What are you doing all covered up? How's that a proper greeting?"

Before Snape could get a word out, Lilly had his cock out and in her hands, stoking it lovingly.

"Lilly," Snape managed to gasp.

She frowned, "Your right, I AM over dressed," with a quietly muttered spell all her clothing was gone, as well as his. "Now that's better."

Snape was still too stunned to do more than moan her name, as she slowly began to consume his throbbing cock, all the while maintaining eye contact. When she got to the point where he couldn't fit anymore of him inside her mouth, Lilly stared too slowly remove his cock from her mouth using her teeth to softly graze him. The very tip of his penis left her mouth with a satisfying little pop, she giggled once again. For the first time she broke her eye contact with Severus to stare at his glorious erection, the pre-cum gleaming at the tip, without farther inspection Lilly bend down and her tongue flickered out to lick it off. Severus's hips bucked.

He grabbed her head pulling her up for a deep passionate kiss, he looked her directly into her eyes and said one word, "More."

Lilly happily obliged, she wriggled her way down him until she was on her knees in front Severus and his cock was directly in front of her, without farther ado she began to give him the best blow of his life. She sucked, and murmured sweet nothings creating vibrations on his lonely penis. As she did this her hands felt free to roam his balls, she squeezed and teased them. She smiled hearing Severus panting above he moaning her name over and over. Just as he was about to cum, she raked a nail from his rectum down the length of his cock at the same time she pulled off of him. He came, harder, more loudly than he ever had in his life.

She made a move to get of him, "Where in the name of Slytherin do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I-" whatever Lilly was going to say was cut off by Severus's lips.

"I'm not done with you yet, Miss Evans," Lilly became even wetter at the authoritive tone of his voice, and judging from the smirk on his face he knew it.

Lilly gave him a naughty schoolgirl smile, "I'm sorry Severus."

Snape gave her a firm smack on the bottom, she gasped in surprising pleasure she found in it. For a second Severus's eyes had clouded with concern, but it flitted away as soon as he realised she was ok. "That's _Professor Snape _Miss Evans,"he grinned.

"Let me make it up to you Professor."

"Oh no Miss Evans, I'm truly delighted to tell you that you'll be going to detention," he walked behind her and whispered in her ear in that drawling voice of his, "to be punished." He moved in front of her, grazing her check with his he murmured into the other ear, "I'm going to make you scream my name, over, and over again."

Lilly was literally quivering in anticipation of what this glorious man would do to her to make her scream. As if to answer her thoughts (quite possible, seeing as he was skilled in legilimency) he kissed her ear, then her check, the corner of her lips, before passing them altogether in favour for her neck. Lilly's breathing became uncontrolled as she tried to press herself against him, moaning at the feel of his lips leaving sloppy kissed down her chest. She lost all control on thoughts when he captured one of her nipples, playing with the other so it didn't feel left out. Her thoughts now revolved around one thing: Snape. However Lilly wasn't one for patience, and there was a fire in between her legs that she was desperate to have put out.

"Severus," she moaned. It was different from the rest of her moans, he looked up from her breast a saw a need in her eyes. He smiled.

Snape pulled Lilly from the wall and onto the floor, he crawled up her legs, his fingers gently brushing against her thighs, taking example from her, he maintained eye contact as he lowered his head into her pussy, taking a finger and running it along her folds, soaking in her wetness. He took said finger and still looking at her he stuck it in his mouth and began sucking.

He was overcome with the aroma's and tastes of her, her eyes widened slightly as she saw his eyes get even darker with lust.

"Severus," Lilly's sweet voice was throaty and filled with need. "Fuck me."

"As you wish my dear sweet Lilly," with that Severus put his mouth to work. Completely and totally devouring her cunt, she began to buck against him wanting more. So he gave it to her.

He eased two fingers into her ever so tight pussy, as his tongue toyed with her clit. Lilly gave a gasp and her movements became more desperate, more wanting, she clutched his hair encouraging him to go faster, harder. Snape then began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, allowing his tongue to keep her clit company, she certainly seemed to like it.

"I love you Lilly Evans, I always have."

"I," gasp, "love," moan, "you," thrust "SEVERUS!" Lilly screamed as she came, very hard onto her love's finger's and in his mouth. He licked both clean as she watched, panting for air.

Before he could say anything more, she flung herself at him and they kissed deeply, touching each other as their tongues battled.

Snape broke away breathing as heavily as Lilly, who leaned in to whisper one word, "More."

"I love you ambition," he said.

"Liar. You just love me in general, as I love you," Lilly said sincerely.

Snape smiled and kissed her again, and again. They were pressed together, both very aware of Severus's cock getting harder, pressing against Lilly's leg.

"Severus Snape!" Lilly finally exclaimed. Looking bewildered Severus asked what was wrong. Lilly gestured to his throbbing cock, "Are you going to use beautifulness or am I going to have to do it myself?"

Smirking, Severus said, "As incredible as that would be…" Lilly glared at him, just as he entered her. Her glare immediately turned into lust. He sank deeper into her as she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, both let out soft noises of ecstasy. Then Severus started to move, relishing the feeling of her tightness around his eager cock.

"Oh Severus," Lilly exclaimed, her voice husky. "Faster." Severus took no time complying, making Lilly moan and shriek her approval when her hit that spot. It was an ecstasy like no other, he filled her some completely, their bodies moving in sync.

"That's it! Oh Merlin!" Lilly yelled as Severus pounded relentlessly into her. She grabbed every part of him that she could, his firm round ass, his hair, she stroked his chest.

Just as they were cuming together, a boy burst into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: Just too clear up any confusion, Jemini, Abina, and Ginny are 16. The Golden Trio is 17, and Fred and George are 18. Don't ask why or how, because I really don't know. It just is.

**Disclaimer**: I'm still not J.K. Rowling. If I was, which I'm not, Fred would be alive!

_**That Mother Fucker!**_LITERALLY…

Harry hurried to the dungeons, well, he tried to hurry to the dungeons, it seemed that everyone was trying to make sure he didn't get his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, but he need that book!

He ran into Fred snogging Jemini in the spot he and Ginny did, Harry made a mental note to find a new spot, when Jem saw him. "Shit!" She turned to hit Fred, "Damn you, you incredibly sexy irresistible red headed wizard!"

Both boys looked at her in confusion, "What is it?" Fred asked in bewilderment.

"I was supposed to meet Hermione and Ginny with Abina, half hour ago!"

"What for?" Harry asked suspiciously. Freaking yesterday, he'd never herd of Jemini or Abina, and they were everywhere!

Jem just smiled. "It is a meeting that will benefit you both," and just like Hermione, Jem stole a glance at his crotch. "Perhaps you more than the rest." Fred, knowing full well what kind of meeting she was going to, laughed.

"You best be going then," he gave her a quick but passionate kiss. "I'll walk you there."

Jem smiled, turning back to Harry she said, "Out of sheer curiosity do you like toys?"

"Toys?" Finally realizing what the fuck she was talking about, Harry started spluttering.

Jem regarded him kindly, "I'm going to take that as an 'I have no fucking clue'. Don't worry, I'll get Ginny some," with that she turned and left.

Fred grinned like a manic, "I have a feeling that we'll be having our talk soon enough."

"Damn right you will!" Jemini called out.

"Luck to ya, Harry," Fred said before running up to Jem and squeezing her very good looking ass.

And then he saw George who wanted to talk about the Quidditch game tomorrow, and if it had anything to do with Quidditch, Harry was all over it. And because he was a git, he asked George where Abina was.

George laughed, "As if you don't already know. I hope you don't have any plans for the weekend, mate. Believe me when I say, you'll be busy."

Harry suddenly looked horrified, "Jem said she was going to give Ginny some toys! What kind of toys? Come on, George!"

George laughed even louder this time, giving Harry a quick once over-, he realised that Harry honestly didn't seem to know what was happening.

"Harry…"

"What is it?" he pleaded

"Have you had sex with Ginny?"

"Um…you're her brother…" Harry clearly didn't know how to respond to such a question.

George simply rolled his eyes, "A simple yes or no will do!"

"Yes."

"Honestly Harry! If a group of girls are having a chat that will, and I quote 'benefit you' they are having a sex talk. One that will, enlighten the others to certain…ah, techniques the other will use."

Harry gave him a blank look.

"Fucking!" George finally exclaimed. "They will be talking about how to fuck us good and proper! The 'toys' will be to spice things up a wee bit!"

"Oh…OH," Harry had a dumb look on his face as this realization at last struck home.

"Merlin Potter! When'd you get so stupid?"

"When your sister fucked my brains out," Harry's reply was fast, so fast that George narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. Staring at him, he saw a glint of humour in those eyes.

"You're fucking with me!" George exclaimed.

Harry smirked, "No, I'm fucking with Ginny. You? I'm just yanking your chain."

"Little devil!" George walked away, muttering about his sister being quite literally being fucked over.

Harry, extremely pleased with what he'd pulled off, again made his way to the Potions room. When he then ran into a Hagrid, who told him to hurry since it was almost dinner, after asking about something he'd taught in class. Once he finally got to the dungeons, he saw Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle, who were all so eager to say hi and have a nice little chit chat. Well, maybe it wasn't so nice.

"Fuck off!" Harry finally spat. "I'm in a hurry!"

After a few blocked hexes Harry managed to get to the Potions room in one piece. Taking a deep breath so he wouldn't look so frazzled, Harry knocked on the door.

When he didn't hear a reply he knocked again, thinking that maybe Professor Snape had already gone for dinner in the Great Hall, he was opening the door when he heard someone yelling. So naturally the hero instinct he had come over and he burst through the door without another thought. Looking back, he wished he had thought.

"I'm sorry Professor, I-" Harry broke off as he looked at the sight before him.

Snape and some witch were completely naked, and quite clearly fucking each other's brains out...on his desk…where his book was. Snape had his back to him (thank Merlin for small mercies), and the woman had her head thrown back, she really was quite beautiful. Neither seemed to noticed he was there, Harry was about to run for his life and throw up somewhere, when the woman looked at him. He stood frozen for a minute, their eyes locked on to each other. Harry's mouth had dropped slightly, it was like he was looking back into his own eyes.

Snape realised that someone had come busting through the door whilst he was cuming, and turned to give them months' worth of detention, when he saw who it was. Snape looked back at Lilly, then to her son, whose eyes were so like his mothers, and he let out a very strong string of foul words.

Ignoring his completely naked teacher, he said, "Mum?"

"Umm… hello darling," Lilly looked more than vaguely uncomfortable.

Harry's response to that was, "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

"Harry! Watch your language!"

"I'm sorry, it's not every day I walk into the Potions classroom to find my Potions professor shagging my mother, who's supposedly dead!"

"I understand how this could be a bit of a shocker-"

"Oh do you know? How are you here?"

"Yes I'm actually quite keen to hear that as well," Snape added.

"Shut up, you mother fucker!"

Yes, that I am," poor Harry looked like he was going to throw up.

"We're wizards. Shit happens," was all Lilly had to say on the matter.

**A/N: **See the box there, the one that says 'type your review here'? Use it! Please. Tell me if you want me to continue or not, suggestions will be appreciated


	4. Authors Note

**A/N**: I have taken down a chapter, for a few reasons. One it sucked. Two, I liked how the story ended with Lily saying "We're wizards. Shit happens." However I am going to continue with Jem's and Abina's story with the Gryffindor girls and the Weasley twins. Obviously that will be a different story altogether, the characters will remain the same though. And because I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to just put up an author's note (I never get the rules right), I'm going to write something totally dumb below, you can choose to ignore it. Or the A/N, whatever works for you.

**Disclaimer**: If I was J.K. Rowling this wouldn't be necessary.

Fred and George Weasley had a secret and a tiny problem. They'd been sneaking around the castle finding places to meet two girls, it wasn't the first time. It sure as hell won't be the last, or would it? For some horrible reason neither twin could picture running off with any other girl, they'd try but it wouldn't stay. George tried to picture Katie Bell in his arms, he even got her there! But it didn't work, it wasn't the same. He kept seeing _her_ face looking at him, he heard _her_ voice whispering his name.

Jemini Jensen and Abina McWilliams were having a wee bit of an issue. They weren't supposed to be, emotionally involved. It was going to be a prank, a joke, how easy to make the Gryfindors fall. It worked, sort of. Neither girl suspected that they would fall too. Damn that red hair!

**A/N**: I know me again. That's a bit of a sneak peak.


End file.
